Bert Wily
Bert Wily is a human who appears in Mega Man: Fully Charged. He is based on Doctor Albert W. Wily, though unlike his original counterpart Bert is friends with Aki Light/Mega Man, and is the same age as him. Appearance Bert has spiky orange hair, green eyes, and freckles. He wears a pink and red shirt with a W logo on it. Abilities Bert has an aptitude for mechanical inventing. Over the course of the series he has created several inventions, including a video drone called the Wily Copter, though his youth and naivety often make his inventions malfunction. In "License to Drill" he is shows to have a good control over his board, considerating the board was unfinished and act erratically. Inventions Wily Copter: He modified the Suna Drone with parts of his bike, in turn adding heat resistance to it. Wily Pants (2.0): Cybernetic pants which enhance his speed. In "All Play and No Work" the electric problems were fixed. Its design is reminiscent of the Wily Machine 7. Speed Chip: A device that enhances a machine's speed, but is buggy and tend to make machines malfunction. Bike: ''' Bert owns a bike that has a skull reminiscent of his older counterpart from the games. '''Proto Sky Board: A white fast floating board. Look line surf board with truster. Being a prototype the board have problems of stability making hard to use. He often uses a red bicycle helmet with a orange glasses added while riding it. Gallery Fully_Charged.png|Bert Wily, along with all the other characters, in the opening of Mega Man: Fully Charged. Mega Man Fully Charged Bert Wily Concept A.png|Concept art Mega Man Fully Charged Bert Wily Concept B.png|Concept art Mega Man Fully Charged Bert Wily Concept C.png|Concept art Mega Man Fully Charged Bert Wily Concept D.png|Concept art Mega Man Fully Charged Bert Wily Size Ref.png|Concept art Suna Light and Bert Wily.png|Bert Wily With His Friend Suna Light. MMFC Bert Wily (hat).png|Bert with his hat on. MMFC Mega Man and Bert Wily VS Drill Man.png|Bert and Mega Man vs Drill Man Trivia * His voice actor, Cole Howard, also voiced Peter Punkowski, and is the voice actor for Mega Man from Mega Man Powered Up. *In his introduction, Bert was supposed to move his eyebrows in the same way Dr. Wily does in the games, but it was cut from the animation.Cody Shaw's Twitter * In the episode "Unfriendly Competition," the theme that plays during his introduction is a remix of the Wily Stage 1 and 2 theme from Mega Man 2. * In the episode "Drilling Deep," he accidentally cut his hair in a way that resembles the hair style of his original counterpart. Cut Man accidentally gave him the same cut again in "A Split End". *Aki and Bert are roughly the same height, hair or no hair included. **Even as Mega Man, Aki is still roughly the same height as Bert due to the shape on top of his helmet. *His shirt has a logo very similar to that of Dr. Wily's. *In "All Play and No Works" he presents himself like a amateur hero. References Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Cole Howard